Republic of O'Brien (New World Map Game)
Overview The Republic of O'Brien is a democratic republic lead by Taoiseach Eibhlín Éabha O'Brian. It is rather rural and empty in nature. I has only has a few major cities in which 90% the population live, the rest of the country is sparsely populated farm land, forests and open countryside. The major river is the Shannon. It runs from the hills near Derry to the coast at Wexford. New Dublin, New Belfast, Wexford, Waterford and Carickfurgus are all ports and centers of the fishing industry. New Dublin, New Belfast and Wexford all have dockyards and ship building facilities. Waterford and Carickfurgus have a steal mill and coking works in them. New Dublin and New Belfast are the principle Carbon-fiber-reinforced polymer, paint, mobile phone, smart phone, glass and plastics production center for the nation. The rural towns of Sligo are Dundalk are in the middle of the nation and major farming centers. Derry is on the hilly southern inland border and is the center of the stone quarrying industry. Dornoch is a small coal mining town near the border with Ross. The equally small Swindon, Bicester, Cork, Tara, Cardiff are a few miles north east of it. Garda Síochána (meaning "the Guardian of the Peace"), more commonly referred to as the Gardaí number 160,000 full time and 25,000 part time officers. History The state formed 275 AF after breaking from the Clan Ross over a depute concerning fishing rights. Relations were repaired and vasselhood excepted in 325 AF and things have been peaceful ever since. The Punt is currently in fiscal union with the Ross Pound. The family O'Brian is dominant, but other notable families are O'Higgins, Kerney, Cosgrove, McGuire, Burke, Fitzgerald, Sullivan, McGinuiss, Griffiths, Flyn, McFall, Ross (a branch of the Rossian Rosses), Brooks, Smith and Bookbinder. Economy The economy is looking a bit poor, and technological is mostly in the hands of a few and out of date. Armed forces Armed forces number 24,545 and are only meant as a peacekeeping/civil defense force in time of crisis. Navy #5 Coastal patrol vessels. #3 Offshore patrol vessel. #2 Supply ships. #6 Patrol boats. #5 mine hunters. #5 mine layers. #2 Fishery protection vessels. #2 Coastal patrol submarines. Airforce #12 VSTOL fighters. #10 cargo aircraft. #10 short range bombers. #10 troop transports. #5 Fighter bombers. #5 non-VSTOL fighters. #5 Maritime patrol aircraft. #5 Ground attack aircraft. Army Election results Republic of O'Brien election 953.5..png|Republic of O'Brien election 953.5. Republic of O'Brien election 958.5..png|Republic of O'Brien election 958.5. Republic of O'Brien election 963.5..png|Republic of O'Brien election 963.5. Republic of O'Brien election 968.5..png|Republic of O'Brien election 968.5. Republic of O'Brien election 973.5..png|Republic of O'Brien election 973.5. Republic of O'Brien election 978.5..png|Republic of O'Brien election 978.5. Republic of O'Brien election 978.5.png|Republic of O'Brien election 978.5. Republic of O'Brien election 983.5.png|Republic of O'Brien election 983.5. Republic of O'Brien election 988.5.png|Republic of O'Brien election 988.5. Republic of O'Brien election 993.5.png|Republic of O'Brien election 993.5. Republic of O'Brien election 998.5.png|Republic of O'Brien election 998.5. Republic of O'Brien election 1003.5.png|Republic of O'Brien election 1003.5. Media Each major town and cities has a FM local radio service. There are 3 national radio and TV channels. Internet usage is low and confined to the major coastal urban centers (principally the New Belfast-New Dublin conurbation). Category:New World (Map Game)